lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Amanim
1.I'm a huge Matthew Broderick Fan 2. The lion king is my # 1 favorite disney film 3. My favorite character is Adult Simba 4. I love Jason Weaver's singing performance as cub Simba 5. My favorite song is I just can't wait to be king, and i want to be a voice actress for disney films. 6.I love how Matthew Broderick decdide to reprise he's role as adult Simba in all 3 films. 7. My two favorite Lion King films are the Lion King, and the Lion King 1 1/2. 8. My favorite song fromm the Lion King 2 is We Are One. 9. Simba was really brave in disney's Timon & Pumbaa, and Cam Clarke sounded just like Matthew Broderick in the TV series. 10. Adult Simba reminds me so much of Matthew Broderick. Welcome Hi, welcome to The Lion King! Thanks for your edit to the Simba page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Honeyfur (Talk) 22:32, March 26, 2012 Hi! Hey, Amanim! I'm Honeyfur, a local admin and bureaucrat. Nice to meet you! I do have one thing to tell you regarding wikia rules; please refrain from deleting messages off your talk page, as it's a standard wikia violation. If you ever have a question or need some help, don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 13:14, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Again, please don't delete messages off your talk page. Thank you! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:50, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I've given you fair warning. If you delete your talk page again, you will be banned. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 10:38, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::That's okay. So long as you keep your messages up, everything's cool. :) Anyway, of course you can edit Simba's page! So long as your information is creditable and you use spell-check, it should be fine. Just make sure that your pictures don't include logos or anything. If you have any other questions, let me know! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 02:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, those look great! Could you just do me one favor, though? That little logo in the corner should be cropped out. I usually use Pixlr.com to do the job. Thanks! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:45, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay, sounds good to me! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:42, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::You can upload all of the pictures if you want, but only put the non-logo ones in the actual article. Anyway, thanks for finding such nice photos! Disneyscreencaps.com always has nice images. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 20:32, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :::What exactly is your problem with the pictures? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 03:29, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::You can keep them on for now, but when you get the edited pictures, upload them over the original file so we don't waste space. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 19:34, May 6, 2012 (UTC)